A Shuffle Through My Stories
by jeytonlover
Summary: It's like DVD extras for "Life Changing Moments", "Throught Darkness Comes the Light", "In Sickness and In Health" and "Moments in our Lives". This will be five chapters in length because of being tagged five times.
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

So by now, we all know the rules. I was tagged by degrassichick (Sam) and considered it quite an honor.

**Almost everyone I know has been tagged but I would like to see the following people write one of these:**

**EarnedDisillusionment**

**Some One Stole My Cookie**

**fanficrulez**

**keriberi2003**

**ECIsMyHero**

**

* * *

****Song One: Realize – Colbie Caillat**

Why couldn't she just realize how he really felt about her? He knew she was still hurting from Max's death and then the added fact of the baby and how Max's aunt and uncle had reacted.

He knew that she knew he was there for her. But he couldn't understand how she couldn't see his true feelings. This wasn't a brotherly concern. This wasn't wanting to take care of her as a friend. This was full blown love and an emotion so strong that sometimes he didn't think he'd be able to handle it.

He didn't want to pressure her, because he didn't want to scare her away. Having her in this capacity was better than not having her at all. But in his heart, he hoped that someday she would realize that they were perfect for each other and that there would never be another for him but her.

(Takes place during "Life Changing Moments" before Derek confesses his love to Casey.)

**Song Two: We Are the Champions – Queen**

'Oh God, Oh God,' Derek thought to himself. It was sudden death and it had come down to one shot. He looked into his young son's eyes and tried to encourage him without putting too much pressure on him.

"Jase, just go out there and do your best. I know you can make this shot. Look that kid straight in the eyes and give him your best Venturi smirk and then blow it by him, okay?"

Eight year old Jase just nodded and grinned at his dad before he headed out on the ice. Derek glanced up in the stands to where Casey and Kristen sat. Casey gave him a reassuring smile and the thumbs up sign.

Derek watched in anticipation as Jase dropped his stick and in true Venturi form, rared back and let it fly. The puck flew right past the goalie, Jase sealing the victory for his team.

The peewee hockey players flew onto the ice and mobbed Jase, and at that moment, Derek knew that nothing he had ever accomplished professionally had ever felt this good. Not the Olympic medal, the MVP, nothing could match the look on his son's face after winning the championship for his team.

(Takes place after "Through Darkness Comes the Light")

**Song Three: Don't Take the Girl – Tim McGraw**

"_Dad, why do we have to take Whitney?" ten year old Cameron whined._

_Sam put an arm around his son's shoulder, "Because, Derek's coming with us and Whitney wanted to come too."_

"_I don't understand why she always has to tag along. I wanted it to be a guy's day."_

"_Someday you might think different," he said with a smile._

"_Nu-uh," he said with a frown._

"Where's your head?" his friend Spencer asked as he sat down by him in the auditorium.

Cam looked up on stage where Whitney was singing with Cody. He felt his heart break. How could eight years make such a difference? He used to beg his dad not to take her with them and now all he wanted to do was make sure that Cody didn't take her from him.

(A little preview for all my "Moments in our Lives" readers)

**Song Four: Da Doo Run Run – Shaun Cassidy**

Casey stepped up on the porch and turned to look at Noel. "Thanks so much for walking me home. I really appreciate it. Max was supposed to pick me up after practice but evidently he had something come up."

Noel could tell that she really didn't believe what she was saying but that she was trying to convince herself that it was true.

"No problem," he said with a shy grin. "I don't mind at all."

"Well, do you want to come in or something? My mom made cookies and if Derek hasn't already eaten them all, we could have some."

"Sounds great," he said as his heart began to beat a little faster.

Casey opened the door and the walked into the kitchen. Noel watched her as she pulled two glasses out of the cabinet and got the milk out of the ice box.

Max was such an idiot and if he wasn't smart enough to see what he had, well Noel would just be smart enough to hang around and be ready to pick up the pieces when something inevitably happened.

So that's what he did, he waited with the knowledge that some day soon he would be able to make her his.

**Song Five: Head to Toe – Lisa Lisa and Cult Jam**

The stupid car wouldn't start and of course their parents were busy and couldn't pick them up. So there they were walking home in the rain.

For some reason he looked over and saw the raindrops catching on Casey's eyelashes and he couldn't help himself. Something just took over his body and before either one of them realized what it was that was exactly happening, he had pulled her behind a tree and was kissing her senseless.

It was pure craziness, but there was just something about Casey. From head to toe she was just perfect, perfect for him.

**Song Six: Pretty Woman – Van Halen**

Finally, there she was, coming out of the library. He had looked everywhere. He should have known to look there first.

He jogged towards her until he was directly behind her, "Hey pretty woman."

She turned and looked at him with one eyebrow raised, "Is that the best pick up line you've got? I think I deserve better than that."

"It's always worked before," he said with a smirk.

She stood there looking unimpressed as Derek went on. "You know you could come home with me, it's getting kind of late for a lovely lady such as yourself to be out and about."

"I don't know, I heard a pretty big jerk lives there, someone who doesn't appreciate his wife."

"Come on Case, you're not going to make me beg are you?"

When she didn't respond he finally got down on his knees. "Have mercy?" he asked with those puppy dog eyes.

She just turned on her heals and began to leave.

"You're kidding right?" he asked as he panicked for a moment. But then he began to smile as she turned around and walked back to him.

**Song Seven: On Broadway – Smokey Joe's Café Soundtrack**

She really thought she could do this. Her dance instructor back home said she was destined for greatness and she believed him. But month's later all she had to show for it was a dead end job as a waitress at a dive. She was barely scraping by and she hadn't had one call back.

Sure when you go to the Broadway district the lights are bright and you could just feel the magic in the air, but it wasn't her magic, it was someone else's. The glitter had rubbed off for her.

She was tired and homesick. Well actually, she was Derek sick, but she'd never admit it. The only happiness she found was when she was on the phone with him. But he was off playing hockey for the summer, in a different city every few days.

It was time to give up and go home. The only thing she wanted was to feel safe and secure. Yes, Broadway had been her dream, but it was time for reality. And her reality was in London.

(Takes place during "In Sickness and In Health", before Casey meets up with Derek on the plane when she's leaves New York.)

**Song Eight: It's Tricky – Run DMC**

Ralph snuck around the back of her house. Her parents had grounded her after they found them in a compromising situation in her room. No, they weren't doing it, but yah; they probably would have if they hadn't found them.

He hoped that she was looking out her window and would see him so he wouldn't have to throw something up at it. It was too risky already.

He was excited to see her looking down for him and he grinned at her as she smiled. He liked everything about her. He loved her wild curly hair and her huge mega smile. He loved her bubbly personality and the way she laughed at him when he complimented her shoes for the first time.

He watched her as she shimmied down the lattice work on the side of her house. He was busting her out. Her parents could try and keep them apart, but it wouldn't work. He and Emily belonged together and sooner or later, they'd have to realize that.

(I know this only fits the first part of the song where it talks about the girl's curly hair and breaking her out, but I was desperate on this one!)

**Song Nine: Jack and Diane – John Cougar Mellencamp**

Casey stood at his grave. They had just put her whole world inside the ground and covered him up. She'd never see him again. How was she going to live without ever seeing him again?

She placed her hand on her stomach. The stomach that held her and Max's baby, the baby she had only found out about days earlier, found out about at the same time she found out that Max was gone.

How could this happen? Max was the quarterback, the football star. She was his girl and they had a great future ahead of them. Now it was over. She'd never see him again and he'd never see their baby.

They kept telling her that life would go on, but for her the thrill of living was gone. It had gone into the ground with Max.

Just then she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Derek saying, "Come on Case…"

(Takes place during the first chapter of "Life Changing Moments" when Casey is standing at Max's grave.)

**Song Ten: Lip Gloss – Lil Mama**

Jenna opened her locker door and finished applying her lip gloss, before rubbing her lips together and popping them. 'Perfect as usual,' she thought with a smile.

She didn't even have to turn around to know that the boys were checking her out. She was the "it" girl, the one every boy wanted to be with. And she had been generous, dating a lot of them. But it was just dating, there were no real relationships. She liked it that way, and besides, none of them could hold her interest.

She reached into her locker and took out the picture she kept in there. It was a picture of her big brother Gage and his best friend Jordan that had been taken during their senior year. They were now both gone to their respective colleges and had been so for three years.

She had swiped the picture from Gage's room but he never even noticed. She ran her fingers across it. Sure she loved her brother, but her fingers lingered on the other boy in the picture. Now Jordan, he was a totally different story. That boy had held her interest for years.

(Pre-scene before Moments in our Lives)

* * *

**I hope you're not disappointed that so many of these are tied to my stories. But it felt so good to revisit a couple of them in the first shuffle mix I did, that I knew if I got the chance to do it again, I'd be using as many of my stories as I could.**

**Thanks for picking me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope I still have friends after you see some of the music on my iPod. I know I keep telling you this, but remember I'm forty, so have mercy on an old girl.**

**I've still got three of these to go! I have my iPod going in my Denali all the time and now I find myself imagining these stories as I'm going down the road. **

**Each one of these has something to do with either "Moments in our Lives", "Life Changing Moments" or "Through Darkness Comes the Light". Some of the drabbles are only inspired by the title of the song while others actually contain some lyrics.**

* * *

**Song 1: "Centerfold" – J. Geils Band**

"_God look at how hot she is. I knew there was always something underneath that innocent act she put on," he heard John say as he was looking at the magazine._

_He saw all the guys gathered around John looking at something intently in the magazine. _

_Walking over, he looked at the front of the magazine and saw that it was a Playboy and that Whitney was on the front cover, naked from the waist up, with just her hands covering her chest._

_He felt rage coursing through him as he jerked the magazine out of John's hands. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"_

"_Looking at the centerfold, and damn Cam, I must say, she's fine," he said with a smirk._

_Cam felt his blood run cold. His Whitney was too pure, too good to be in something like that._

Just then he heard his alarm clock go off and he was awaken from the nightmare. He reached over and turned off the alarm and picked up the picture from his nightstand. It was a picture of him and Whit that had been taken at Jenna and Jordan's wedding. She looked so beautiful and so innocent and he was thankful to be awake, instead of still caught up in the nightmare.

This whole modeling thing was really starting to get to him. He was going to have to find someway to deal with it.

(A little insight into Cam's head at some point during Moments in our Lives.)

**Song 2: Jailhouse Rock – Smokey Joe's Café Soundtrack**

Gage and Jordan sat looking at one another. Derek would be there any minute and they weren't sure what was worse. The fact that Derek was bailing them out of jail or the fact that if he didn't come they'd be spending the night in a holding cell with a couple of guys names Frankie and Bubba.

They heard the guard come and unlock the cell and they slowly got up and walked out to a holding area where Derek was waiting for them. He smiled and nodded at the guard before asking, "Can I have a word with these two idiots before we leave?"

"Sure Mr. Venturi, take your time," the guard said as he left the room.

Derek walked over to where his son and his best friend stood side by side and reaching up, lightly slapped both of them upside the head, causing their heads to hit together.

"What do you two have to say for yourselves?" Derek asked.

Gage started to speak up but Derek held up his hand, "That was a rhetorical question Son. I can't believe you two. You're seniors in high school and you've both got college scholarships. Are you two just crazy? There's no telling what I'm going to have to do or what strings I'm going to have to pull to try and keep this off your records. So guess what that means, it's going to cost you two big time. I own you two boys as of now. I don't care what the guys from Edwards High said or did, you don't let the air out of their tires and you don't tag their cars with filthy language. And if you do, God boys, at least take a page out of my book and don't get caught."

(Gage/Jordan/Derek pre-Moments in our Lives)

**Song 3: Good Morning Beautiful – Steve Holy**

Jordan woke up and immediately knew something was different than normal and then with a smile he remembered. It was different. He was waking up with his wife lying beside him for the very first time.

He pulled her closer to him and the action caused her to stir and then slowly her eyes fluttered open. He smiled at how sweet she looked lying there in his arms. He moved to place a small kiss on her lips before pulling away and saying, "Good morning beautiful. How was your night?"

"Mmm, good," she said sleepily. "How was yours?"

"Mine was wonderful," he said as he pulled her closer, "with you by my side."

This marriage thing definitely had its perks.

(Moment in our Lives - the morning after Jenna and Jordan's wedding.)

**Song 4: The Way You Make Me Feel – Michael Jackson**

Casey still really couldn't believe what had just transpired and the fact that she was where she was at the moment. She was in Derek's room, wrapped in his arms, lips swollen from amazing kisses and heart swollen from complete and total love.

Love, he loved her. Oh my God, he really loved her. She knew that he cared, because no one would have put up with her manic mood swings the last few months if they didn't care. But he loved her, as in love you forever, spend the rest of my life with you, love. And he loved her baby. He wanted to be there for her and her baby forever.

But was it fair to him? What if he was just feeling the emotions of it all, of having to go to the hospital tonight after the fall? She hoped not, because when she told him she loved him, she had meant it.

But they were only eighteen and she wondered if he had really thought about the fact that he would be raising another man's child?

Her eyes were growing heavy and she was so tired, but she had to look over at Derek's sleeping form one more time, making sure he was really there and that it had really happened.

There was still a lot of talking to come and a lot of questions to be asked and answered, but there was one question that she undoubtedly knew the answer to already. The way he made her feel was indescribable and she loved him. There was no doubt that she loved him.

(Takes place the same night that Derek and Casey confess their feelings to each other in Life Changing Moments.)

**Song 5: Footloose – Kenny Loggins**

Jenna and Whitney both loved to dance. They had each began when they were only two and they had been trained by the best. Dance had been their mother's passion and they had inherited it.

When they had built their home in London, the guest house in the back yard had been turned into a home gym and a dance studio, with full mirrors and a bar. They spent hours out their practicing their ballet positions, and often times their mother would come out there to help them. Even after three children, their mom was still an amazing dancer, and they thought actually better than their teacher.

They loved it when their mom came out and danced with them. But it was the times when the three of them cranked up the music and just let themselves go, all footloose and fancy free that they loved the most.

(Pre-Moments in our Lives)

**Song 6: Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore – REO Speedwagon**

She had shown up at his apartment with supper. She had offered him the trade of supper for an interview that she really needed to try and help get her career jump started.

But when he had opened the door and saw her standing there, looking so damn beautiful, he immediately knew he was in trouble. All those old feelings from when they lived at home together came crashing down on him again, and he was suddenly speechless. She had always been amazing, but now, well she was beyond amazing.

He knew that it was going to be useless to fight it. He was going to have to man up and do something about it and hopefully she would feel the same way. If not, he would make of fool of himself, but he knew it didn't matter one way or the other. There was no way he could fight this feeling anymore.

(Takes place during the flashback in Through Darkness Comes the Light when Casey and Derek get together.)

**Song 7: Love Will Keep Us Together – Captain and Tennille**

They were so different at times that even he wondered how it ever worked. She was so high strung and opinionated and he was so laid back and easy going that most would think that they were a match made in hell.

But quite the contrary, he couldn't imagine being matched to anyone but her. They complemented each other. He kept her in check and she loosened him up. Even after all these years, Derek would still give him a hard time, asking how in the world he had found himself married to Kendra. And Sam knew that deep down, he wasn't teasing, he was serious. But he never took it too hard; after all, Derek had once seen something in her too.

They were as different as night and day, but there was never any doubt what kept them together. They loved each other passionately and unconditionally. Yes, love had kept them together all these years.

(You could consider this Moments in our Lives since Sendra is married in it and they have Cameron and Addison.)

**Song 8: Got a Lot of Livin' to Do – Bye Bye Birdie**

Gage still couldn't believe that Jordan was married, and more than that, he was married to his little sister. It had been a whirlwind of emotions and drama. He had literally wanted to kill Jordan when he had found them together on the couch, but when he had came to New York to tell him about the baby, God, murder sounded better than anything at that moment.

But now, as he was on the plane to his game the next day, the wedding just over, he could see it a little differently. Jordan and Jenna loved each other, that was obvious to anyone with two eyes and he could see it lasting forever, a marriage just as wonderful as his parents.

He was happy for Jordan, he really was, though he still couldn't fathom being tied down for the rest of his life at twenty-three. Yes, he knew that Jordan was going to be just fine, but as for himself well, he still had a lot of living to do. He was no where near ready to settle down.

(Takes place during Moments in our Lives after the wedding. Gage is on a plane headed to his game.)

**Song 9: Goody Two Shoes – Adam Ant**

"Kristen, why don't you ever lighten up," her brother Jase said barging into her room. "You're such a freaking goody two shoes that everything I do comes off looking like I'm a wild man out of control."

Kristen put her book down and looked at her brother. "Maybe that's because you are a wild man out of control. Just because you're the big man on campus, doesn't mean that you have to act like an idiot and make a fool of yourself everywhere you go. You get enough attention as it is."

"It's not like you're on the low end of the social totem poll, so don't give me all that grief."

"I'm not giving you grief Jase. I know I'm plenty popular, but I still like being a well rounded individual with lots of different interests. Maybe you should give it a try. It seems that hockey and girls aren't enough to keep you out of trouble."

"Shut up Kris, I don't need another mom. Just keep your mouth shut and try going by the sibling code. When Mom and Dad ask you a question about me, you don't have to tell them everything you know."

(Post Through Darkness Comes the Light)

**Song 10: Wipeout – Fat Boys featuring The Beach Boys**

They had just got to California and their parents were still up at the condo unpacking, but they had told Jase and Kristen that they could go on down and check out the beach. They had turned sixteen earlier in the year and their parents had told them that they would take them anywhere they wanted to go. It had taken them forever to agree on a destination, but finally they had agreed that going to California and staying on the beach was what they wanted.

It didn't take long for Jase to leave Kristen, seeking out new people to meet. It didn't bother Kristen at all, she was much happier to people watch than anything else.

As she walked down the beach she spotted her brother, sitting beside a very pretty brunette in a bikini. As she got closer she heard him hitting on her and she had to contain her laughter as she saw the girl's very tall, very buff, boyfriend walk over to them.

She watched as Jase scrambled to his feet and hurried off. She couldn't pass the opportunity up, it was way too good. So she walked over to where he was standing and threw an arm around his shoulder. She only had one word to say as she grinned at him, "Wipeout."

(Post Through Darkness Comes the Light)

* * *

**Please review. I'd like to know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I'm starting to take liberties with this (give me a break, I still have two more to do). I'm still shuffling and taking the first songs, but a few of these were hard and I went past the time limit. All four of my chapter stories are represented in this chapter.**

**  
There are six new ones here and then the last four are from "Jeytonlover's iPod Tag Challenge Response". They're ones that I thought needed to be here because they are connected with my stories.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Song 1: The Love Song – Jeff Bates**

He stood and watched as the nurse measured and weighed his son, taking his vitals and making sure that everything was okay.

He had never felt a love like this before. He wanted to laugh at the times he thought he was in love. Kendra, Sally, it was embarrassing to think that he couldn't see past his lust to know that there was no love to be found at all. But it became painfully obvious when Casey finally opened her heart to him.

What he felt for her was so strong and true. Something so real, but yet so unimaginable, that at times he couldn't believe he had been that lucky, no scratch that, blessed. He was blessed that Casey could feel the same way about him. And he had thought he couldn't love her more, well, until just a few minutes ago.

He had watched her struggle through the pain, had watched her push as she delivered the little boy who was now screaming as the nurse pricked his foot to draw blood. The doctor had let him cut the cord and he knew at that moment that once again their lives had changed forever. He was there and he was theirs and he knew that he'd do whatever it took to take care of his wife and his son forever. His son, he was his son and no one would ever tell him differently.

Just then the nurse asked, "Does he have a name yet? What would you like me to put on the name tag of the bassinet?"

"Gage," he said with a smile. "His name is Gage Venturi."

(Takes place during 'Life Changing Moments' when Derek is in the nursery with Gage right after he's born)

**Song 2: Babe – Styx**

He didn't want to leave. He would give anything to just stay there with her and Jase. He could care less about playing hockey, but it was important to her. She had made him promise that they'd regain some type of normalcy after everything they had been through.

But it didn't make it any easier. He hadn't left her or Jase's side since the accident and he didn't want to now.

She was lying there so peacefully that he almost didn't want to wake her, but he knew he had too. He couldn't leave without saying goodbye. He knew what it was like to know that he might not get a chance to tell her everything that he felt, and he'd never let the opportunity pass him by.

He reached over and gently shook her and her eyes fluttered open. He leaned forward and brushed the hair away from her face and gently kissed her. Pulling away he tried to steady his voice before he began, "Babe I'm leaving."

He saw the tears well up in her eyes as she shook her head.

"I'm going to miss you and Jase so much, but I'll be home soon."

She shook her head again and it was more than he could take. He gathered her in his arms and held her tightly to him. "I'm leaving my heart here with you and Jase, okay? God, I'm going to miss you so much. Babe I love you."

(Takes place during 'Through Darkness Comes the Light' after Dasey and Jase get to George and Nora's and Derek is leaving for his first game after the accident.)

**Song 3: That Thing You Do – The Wonders**

Everyone always made over the Venturi girls, and yes, he had to admit that they were great. They were beautiful and had a last name that made them even more intriguing, but he had never been impressed by that. Maybe it was because he never knew a time without them. He'd grown up with them and they were just Jenna and Whitney to him.

But there was another girl that he had grown up with that did do things to him. He'd known Addison just as long as he had Jenna and Whitney, but for some reason his feelings for her were completely different. He could watch her forever. He loved how she walked, how she talked, he loved everything about her, from the way she flipped her blonde hair when she walked away, to the way she would crinkle her nose when she heard something funny.

He didn't know if she had any idea how he felt about her. But to him, it was pretty obvious that he was a total goner.

Whitney knew, they had talked about it in depth. It was almost more than he could take to watch her seek out popularity, always going around looking for something bigger and better. It killed him to watch her go from one boy to another searching for something that wasn't true. Playing games that she hoped she'd come out on top of, but never ending up that way.

Couldn't she see he could provide that for her? He wasn't asking a lot, he just wanted her to see him for what he was, a guy who was in love with her and would do anything to make her happy.

(Ian thinking about Addie during 'Moment in our Lives')

**Song 4: You take My Breath Away – Rex Smith (1970's song, not the Berlin song from Top Gun.)**

Whitney had read an old book called "Sooner or Later" and had become obsessed with it. When she had found out that they had made a television movie of it in 1979, she was on a hunt and didn't rest until she found a copy she could buy. Being the totally whipped guy he was, he had begrudgingly watched it with her. She had immediately fallen in love with a song in it and she now played it over and over.

That song was ingrained in his mind now. He knew it backwards and forwards and he'd never admit it to anyone, but he had kind of fallen in love with it too. Sure it was a sappy love song, but it summed up how he felt about Whitney perfectly. She truly took his breath away.

So that's how he found himself sitting in his room, guitar in hand, strumming the all too familiar song. Whitney had brought out a love of music in him that he never thought possible. Sure, hockey was still his passion; well his other passion besides Whitney, but music had become an outlet for him too. It helped him express his feelings and gave him a release for all the pent up emotions that built up inside him.

She was coming over any minute and he couldn't wait for her to get there, to see her face, to hear her voice. To feel her in his arms and feel her lips on his, knowing that she was completely his. It really did take his breath away.

(Citney - Takes place sometime during 'Moment in our Lives'– I would say somewhere on down the line.)

**Song 5: I Knew I Loved You – Savage Garden**

The minute he saw her on the first day of middle school he knew that she was it for him. Now some might question how a twelve year old boy knows that he's met the love of his life, but he just did. It was as simple as that.

Kenly was everything he could have ever hoped for. She was beautiful and passionate and smart and funny, in one word, perfect.

And he had been her best friend. He had been there for her, helping her through boy after boy, all the while hoping that one day he would get his chance. And it had finally come.

And now, as he watched her walked towards him, holding tightly to her father's arm, he knew that the waiting had been worth it. She was his, totally and completely his. He had been waiting his whole life for this moment and his dream was walking straight towards him.

(Takes place the day after the epilogue of 'In Sickness and In Health', Josh and Kenly's wedding.)

**Song 6: Watching You – Rodney Atkins**

He replayed the phone conversation over and over in his mind as he drove home from the airport. He'd been on the road and called Casey to see how things were going. Normally her sweet voice was music to his ears but yesterday, well yesterday was a different story.

"_Hello," she said picking up the phone._

"_Hey Babe, how's it going?"_

"_Uh horrible," she started in immediately. "Gage's teacher called this afternoon to tell me he had a few choice words to say on the playground. When she asked him where he heard it, he was very proud to say that he'd heard his dad say it."_

His heart sank at that moment. He wanted that little boy, his son, to look up to him more than anything. He was always saying that he wanted to grow up and be just like him and he was heartbroken to know that Gage thought he was doing good by emulating him talking like that.

When he got home he was going to have to sit him down and explain to him that he was wrong and he was sorry that he had heard him say that. Apologizing to a six year old was something he had never imagined himself doing, but it was something that at the moment, he couldn't wait to do.

Casey was always telling him that their son watched absolutely everything he did and this just brought the fact home. From now on, he would make sure that everything he said or did would be worth Gage's adoration.

(Post 'Life Changing Moments' – Pre 'Moments in our Lives')

**Song 7: You Make Me Feel Like Dancing – Leo Sayer**

Derek put the key in the door and walked in. He threw his practice bag down, and looked around but saw no sign of his wife, though he did hear music coming from the kitchen.

Making his way across the apartment he stopped and leaned against the door frame, crossing his arms as a huge smile crossed his lips. There was Casey, her back to him, cutting up tomatoes as she swayed her hips to the music. He had to believe it was one of the absolute sexiest things he had ever seen. All those years of dance had paid off in more that one way.

Just then, she turned to grab a bowl and saw him standing there. He gave her his trademark smirk and she raised an eyebrow at him. Soon her arm was outstretched and she had her index finger doing that come hither thing that he found such a turn on.

He immediately began walking towards her and she once again began to sway her hips as she continued to beckon him.

He wasn't much of a dancer, and certainly not compared to Casey, but just the promise of moving with her, being so close and personal with her, was all the incentive he needed. As he made his way towards her, his arm reached out and wrapped around her waist, as his other hand took one of hers. He pulled her tightly to him and his hips found a perfect rhythm with her own. Forget supper, he was more than happy to dance the night away.

(Pre 'In Sickness and In Health)

**Song 8: Always Be My Baby – David Cook**

Kenly and Casey were his world. They had never been able to have other children, but Kenly was enough. She was his little girl, his baby and he worshiped the ground she walked on.

Time had flown so fast that it didn't seem possible. She was grown before they knew it. It just seemed like she was born and now she was grown and married with a baby of her own that was trying to make an entrance at the moment.

It seemed like it took forever, but finally Josh came out to tell them that it was a boy and he was perfect in every way. He was thrilled to be a grandfather and to have a grandson, but there was still someone else he was worried about. How was his baby?

Josh led them into the room where Kenly lay in the bed holding her new son. Derek felt the tears well in his eyes as he walked towards her. Leaning down, he placed a soft kiss on his baby's head before looking down at his grandson. Yes, his little girl might have her own baby now, but in his heart, she would always be his baby.

(Post 'In Sickness and In Health')

**Song 9: Pirates Who Don't Do Anything – Veggie Tales**

Derek walked through the front door and hollered, "I'm home."

When he wasn't immediately greeted by two little three year olds, he walked into the den, curious to see what would keep them from their normal routine of knocking him down the minute he walked in the door.

He groaned loudly as he saw Jase and Kristen sitting crossed leg, and as still as they could be as they watched the television.

"Case, get down here now," he hollered.

When she walked in he immediately began, "I told you to burn that thing. Why in the world are you letting them watch that?"

"Derek, they love watching you all dressed up playing like you're a pirate. They literally begged to watch 'YoHo HipHop'."

"Well, no more. I don't want Jase seeing me look like that. For God's sake Casey, I've got guy-liner on. And I definitely don't want them seeing you kiss another guy."

"So that's what it's really about, me kissing Noel?"

"Well," he said with a wink and a smile, as he brought her to him, "it certainly doesn't help. Besides Case, didn't you listen? Your booty is mine; your bling is my thing. Baby, I'm the captain and king."

(Post 'Through Darkness Comes the Light')

**Song 10: Chicks Dig It – Chris Cagle**

He walked in with a small bandage over his left eye, which was covering stitches. His right cheek was swollen and his bottom lip was busted.

As soon as she heard him come in the door she was out of the bedroom and wrapping her arms around him.

"Ow, ow, Case, be careful," he said with a wince.

She eased the grip on him that she had, but she didn't let him go completely. She lifted one of her hands up to run it over his swollen cheek. "I watched the game on TV and I saw what that animal did to you. They ought to throw him out of the league," she said as she led him to their room.

"It's okay Casey, really. It's just all a part of the game."

"Well, lay down," she said as she led him to the bed. Soon he was lying back on the pillows and she was straddling him as she unbuttoned his shirt. When she opened it, she ran her hands across his abs and his chest before making her way to his shoulders where she began to massage them.

Yeah, he hurt like hell, but it was worth it. If this was the type of treatment he was going to get because of some altercation on the ice, he could stand a little pain.

(Pre 'Through Darkness Comes the Light' or you could consider it another flashback since the story has so many)

* * *

**Review, please! They make my day!**


	4. Chapter 4

**My disenchantment with Dasey continues to escalate at an increasingly alarming pace. That being said, you will find that this is a complete chapter of MioL snippets, dealing with second generation characters. I long since threw out the rule of stopping when the song was over, but these are the first ten songs that came up. One of the four dreaded songs on my iPod reared its ugly head. Can you guess which one it is?**

* * *

**Song One: You Belong to Me - Jason Wade (Lead Singer of Lifehouse)**

Whitney had dreaded Monday since her daddy had burst into the hotel room and dragged her out. The weekend had been horrible, but at least Jenna had let her borrow her phone and she had been able to talk to Cam. But now, as she walked down the hall and saw him standing at the locker with his friends, knowing that she wasn't allowed to walk over and touch him or talk to him, it killed her. She saw him glance her way and smile and she smiled back, though the lump in her throat was growing increasingly large and the tears in her eyes were blurring her vision.

She managed to make it to her locker and when she got there, she saw a brown manila envelope taped to the door, with her name written on the front in Cam's scrawl. She quickly pulled it off and looked inside, pulling out a letter and a DVD, she quickly began to read:

_Dear Whit:_

_I'm so sorry I caused all this. I should have never asked you to do something like that, but please know, it's only because I can't stand being away from you, but now, I've really messed that up, haven't I?_

_So, since I'm now confined to the house for the next seven weeks, I had a lot of time on my hands yesterday. Of course my mind was completely on you and I wanted a way to say I'm sorry. So Addie helped me come up with some of your favorite songs and then she held the camera while I sang and played them._

_It's definitely not studio quality, but when you watch it, please remember that it's from my heart. So hopefully they'll help you get through this until we can be together again. Just please, don't find someone else, my heart couldn't take it. I love you so much. Remember, until we can be together again, you belong to me._

_Cam_

(This takes place during the next chapter, the first day back at school after the hotel fiasco. As a side note, this is the song I almost had D-Rock sing at the family wedding of Dasey in the flashback of "Through Darkness Comes the Light"; instead I went with "I Could Not Ask for More")

**Song Two: The New Girl in Town – Hairspray Soundtrack**

Piper had no way of knowing it, but the day after their first date, when their picture had been plastered in every major paper and tabloid in New York, the hearts of nearly every starlet, model and average girl there broke. Gage was the top catch in the city and everyone knew it. To be the girl on his arm gave immediate notoriety and privilege.

So technically, she was the most hated girl in New York City and she didn't even know it. See that was the deal, to her, she had gone out with Gage Venturi. To everyone else, she had gone out with Gage Venturi, starting quarterback for the New York Giants and one of People Magazine's most eligible bachelors. But those things were lost on her because all she could see was a young man with an amazing heart and a love for his family. And as someone who craved the love of a family, she found this completely endearing and utterly amazing.

So while unknowing to her, tens of thousands of girls coveted her place in the photograph beside Gage, she coveted the fact that he found something in her worthy of being in the photograph at all. Gage Venturi was an amazing man, and it didn't have one thing to do with the fact that he was deemed magazine worthy at all.

(Piper's thoughts after their first date, which should be coming up soon. There's a line in there that gives you a little insight to her history too.)

**Song Three: I Don't Want To Be – Gavin DeGraw (Theme from the amazing OTH)**

Almost everyone expected something from him. They expected him to be a certain way or to do certain things. But he refused to be that man.

He had grown up with a dad who was every bit as popular and news worthy as he was now, and he had never once saw his dad be anything other than completely genuine and true to himself and he carried that around with him as an example as to how to handle all the celebrity.

That's why he kept himself from becoming too close to others. He was never certain who wanted to truly befriend him and who just wanted to come along for the ride. So, he stuck with the tried and true people, the ones who had been with him since the beginning, which meant that his immediate circle consisted of his family and Jordan.

So while everyone around him was pushing him to be this person or that person, to act a certain way or to do certain things, he resisted whole heartedly. He would continue to be true to himself and if other's didn't like it, well that was just tough, because he refused to be anyone other than who he truly was. After all, he was the son of Derek Venturi and he had been taught well.

(Gage's thoughts on sudden fame.)

**Song Four: Stand Still and Look Pretty – The Wreckers**

Jenna hated the way everyone looked at her life and just assumed that it was perfect. To them, she lived a charmed life with no problems and of course, the rational part of her knew that there were so many other's out there with problems worse than her own. But the other part of her, the part that she couldn't control, no matter how hard she tried, dwelled on things that absolutely drove her crazy about herself.

She was slowly coming apart at the seams and she just wished that all those people who thought her life was so perfect could just walk in her shoes for a day. Then maybe they'd feel the incredible pressure she put on herself to be perfect and to live up to everyone's pre-conceived notions about her. All they saw when they looked at her was a pretty face who didn't seem to have a care in the world, but to her, when she looked in the mirror, all she saw was every little possible thing that could conceivably be seen as a fault. She could spend literally hours staring in the mirror, finding every flaw, rather real or imagined.

So, the rational part of her knew that there were people with problems out there, problems that she would be lucky to never have to encounter, but still, the other part of her, the part that would lie in bed and be consumed with thoughts of every little imperfection and every flaw, would grappled with how to remove them. She couldn't believe her life had come to this, but she was powerless as to how to change it.

So, she hid it as best as she could, and she did what everyone expected her to do, she just stood there and looked pretty.

(Pre-MioL – Jenna dealing with her eating disorder and the feeling of powerlessness that would overcome her as she wondered how she ever got to that point.)

**Song Five: The Best Thing – Relient K**

He couldn't see past the hurt of missing his first season in the NHL. He had worked his entire life for it and to have it ripped from him because of a stupid injury that he could have prevented, haunted him. Then add to it the fact that his mom had been merciless in her criticism of him and his choices and he was basically beside himself.

So when Derek had called and offered the coaching job, he had jumped at it. He would have been lost that year, without hockey and couldn't imagine what he would have done without Derek's offer. So he'd gone back to London, back home to the Venturi's. A place that would always seem more like home to him than any place his mom was.

And then it happened, the best thing in world. He'd found Jenna. Through one of the most miserable times in his life, he'd found what would become the best thing that would ever happen. He found the love of his life and his soul mate. And the best thing about it was that she loved him because he was Jordan. Not because of who he was or who he would be becoming when he put on that Ranger's uniform next season.

The most amazing thing was that it was happening to both of them. They were experiencing this together for the first time. He could see it in her eyes and he knew that everything he was feeling, she was feeling too. They were falling hard and fast and he loved every minute of it. To have someone to love him for him, and not because of who he was or what he did, which even his mother couldn't seem to do, made it that much better. It was absolutely the best thing that could be happening, and to know that it was happening to them together, made it absolutely perfect.

(Jordan's thoughts at the very beginning of the Jitsy relationship.)

**Song Six: What I Like About You – The Romantics**

Addie opened her locker and the envelope fell to the ground. Picking it up, she opened it and began to read. Ian watched the whole thing from around the corner and smiled when he saw the grin cover her face.

He hadn't had enough guts to sign his name to it and in fact, had typed it because he was almost certain that she would recognize his handwriting. But still, he wanted her to know how special she was. Whitney had been getting so much attention lately with the whole modeling thing and then she was spending so much time with Cam that he knew Addie was feeling left out and neglected and that killed him.

Addie was beautiful and smart and funny and sweet and sincere and all the things that made him like her, but he knew that she sometimes didn't see it. She felt like she was in the shadows and he wanted her to have enough confidence to step out and take her rightful place.

So he had typed up a list of all the things he liked about her and had put them in her locker, just as a reminder to her that she was special and unique and that she should never doubt that for a minute. So even if he hadn't signed his name and he wouldn't get the hug that might have come with doing so, he still was able to stand there with a sense of pride and satisfaction, because the look of joy that was on her face right now, was completely worth everything to him.

(Could have happened previously in MioL, but more than likely, on down the road, because I'm hoping to explore Addian (Addie/Ian) at some point.)

**Song Seven: My Secret – New Edition**

It was probably one of the worst kept secrets around, the feelings he had developed for Whitney. And of course, it was just his luck that he had developed them at the exact same time that she had decided to take up with that idiot John Tyler.

Those in the know, kept asking why he just didn't come right out and tell her, why he continued to let her be with someone as conniving and manipulative as John, and he really didn't have an answer.

He had tried to tell her that one time, when he had horned in on their first date, but that had turned out so badly that he didn't want to risk being banned from her life forever. And then he'd finally gotten back in her good graces and managed to screw up again.

He had just about lost it after the fight where she told him not to worry about the play because it was off. He was totally panicked because he knew that was his one in with her, when they had to practice their scenes as Troy and Gabriella.

But finally John had pushed him to the limit, and he had exploded, sending John to the hospital for stitches in the process. And when she had found him and been so angry, when she asked him why, he couldn't hold it in anymore. He had thought it was so obvious and had told her as much, but finally he had to spill. He had to spill the secret that he had been keeping from her and it felt so good, when he didn't even have to finish telling it, before she had her lips on his and she finally got it, his secret.

(Takes place the day Citney finally got together.)

**Song eight: I Think We're Alone Now – Tiffany**

The relationship was all consuming. It was new and exciting and exhilarating and all those things that new relationships are. But it had one draw back, the fact that they had to hide it from Derek and Casey. Jordan hated that part.

He was head over heels crazy about Jenna and he wanted everyone to know it, but he just wasn't ready yet, didn't have the nerve, to tell them. And it had nothing to do with being ashamed or anything to do with her age; it was the fact that he feared Derek's reaction to the news. He was scared to death that the one thing that made him truly happy could be snatched away in an instant.

Jenna was everything to him, but Derek and Casey meant so much too. They were the family he'd never had, or at least hadn't had since his Dad died. When his dad died, he lost that unconditional love between a parent and a child and the only place he found it was with the Venturi's. His mother was always expecting something from him, there were always conditions, but with Derek and Casey, they just loved him for who he was.

And so as much as he hated it, for now, he and Jenna would have to continue to hide and look forward to those times when no one else was around and they were alone.

(Jordan's thoughts the first week or two after he and Jenna got together.)

**Song Nine: Kung Foo Fighting – Carl Douglass**

No one outside the family knew it, but deep in the back of Jenna and Whitney's closets hung a coat hanger with belts. They weren't Gucci or Prada or any of the designers you'd expect to be hanging there, though there were plenty of those to be found too.

No, these were a rainbow of colors consisting of yellow, purple, blue and green. Along with their dance classes and other activities Derek had made sure that his daughter's had been enrolled in Karate class. When Gage had shown an interest, Derek had taken the girls right along with him. He knew it was an ugly, mean world out there and he wanted his girls to be prepared. Even though they were young at the time, he knew there would come a point in time when he wouldn't always be there to protect them and he wanted to know that they could take care of themselves.

So they had progressed steadily and had achieved great success, but finally they had come to him and told him that they'd had enough. They could take care of themselves and Jenna had informed him that she was tired of breaking nails and that all that was left were brown and black belts and that they were ugly.

So he'd let them quit, though he hated too. But he at least had the knowledge that they could now better take care of themselves and at least put up a fight.

**Song Ten: Walking on Sunshine – Katrina and the Waves**

Whitney was by nature a happy person. She loved life and lived it to the fullest. She marched to the beat of her own drummer, despite the insistence of her sister that she needed to care more about things that mattered, well mattered to Jenna anyway. But still, she found joy in her music and dancing, not in cheering, popularity, or boys.

But then along came _the_ boy, the boy of her dreams. And suddenly the world became a little brighter and her life became even better. She had spent her whole life wanting Cam, really she had. She couldn't remember a time that she didn't know Cameron and in turn, she couldn't remember a time when she wasn't totally wrapped up in him.

So when he had finally returned the feeling, it was amazing. But when he had finally said those three little words that she had been dying to hear, it was beyond anything she had ever hoped for or could have ever imagined. To say it felt good, was the understatement of the century.

(Whitney's thoughts in New York, right after Cam confesses his love for her for the first time.)

* * *

**So there it is. I'm not sure how many of you read it since it only dealt with second generation MioL and for once I'm not even worried about reviews.**

**I was very disappointed with the response that the last chapter of MioL got, because it happens to be one of my favorites. So I decided that I was just going to do this for me and if you happen to like it too, well then that's just an added bonus.**


End file.
